


I’ve Got Your Six

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Trauma, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for “ where the reader served with coco in the army and they had a sort of thing but nothing serious. And then the reader goes to find coco for protection after something happens in her life and then loads of fluff.”
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I’ve Got Your Six

~Flashback~

On the top floor of an old building laid Coco as he looked through his scope out one of the busted windows. You were beside him crouched with your back against the wall, rifle in hand as you chatted casually even though everything about your surroundings was anything but casual. 

“The first thing I’m gonna do when I get home is take a long bubble bath,” you moaned imagining the hot water soaking your sore and tired muscles, “And then I’m ordering food from every restaurant I’ve been craving, all of them at once,” your stomach growled as you thought of the countless burgers, pizzas, steaks, pastas, and deserts you had been so desperately craving as of late, “And I’m gonna just lounge around in the fluffy robe stuffing my face as I binge whatever crap show may be gracing my tv screen that night.” You chuckled

Coco chuckled, “Oh, is that all?” He teased as he surveyed the building across the way, searching for any movement, “When I get back I’m buying the most expensive bed I can and sleeping, forever. My back is getting real tired of the shitty excuse for beds we got here.”

“When I get back home, I’m going to take my wife out on the most romantic date,” Jefferson said from the other side of the room as he kept an eye on the back of the building, “And then I’m taking my kids to an amusement park, going all out, no stops.” 

“And when is Sarah due?” You asked. Jefferson was a proud family man and he was quick to tell everyone he met all about his wife and kids. You thought that was sweet, it’s how he kept them close he would say.

“Just two more months,” he grinned as he looked back at you, “It’s a girl.” His smile widened, “Gonna name her Julia.”

“What’s that? Four girls now?” Coco asked, “Damn if you don’t get killed out here they certainly will.” He joked. 

“It’s definitely scary,” he quipped back, “I’m outnumbered in my own damn home.” 

You shook your head laughing as you stood up and made your way to Jefferson. You got about halfway when there was the shattering noise of glass, your smile vanishing instantly at the sound as you caught sight of a small object flying into the room from the corner of your eye landing right beside Jefferson.

“Jefferson!” You screamed as you ran towards him, hoping to be able to do something, anything to save him. The image of his family flashing before your eyes, and his.

It all happened so fast, before you could get far there was a deafening boom and then you were being thrown back violently, your body crashing against the hard floor. You couldn’t hear shit, just a loud persistent ringing that made your head feel like it was going to explode, as dirt, blood and debris rained down all around you. 

“(Y/L/N)!” Coco called out over all the noise, and his own ringing in his head, “Fuckin’ answer me dammit!” He coughed violently as he searched through the cloud of dust, his lungs filling with the polluted air.

All he could see was blood and limbs. Fuck this wasn’t good. His heart hitched as he started to fear the worst but then he heard it, it was faint but enough to alert him, a cough. He tread carefully in the direction of the sound when he saw a body, your body. His heart immediately dropped to his stomach. There you were laying across the ground, covered in blood, some yours and most Jefferson’s, and the bottom part of your right leg just below the knee was missing, blood gushing violently from the mangled appendage.

“Shit!” He said as he scrambled over to you. Kneeling beside you he looked to your face, your eyes closing, “No! C’mon stay with me, stay with me (Y/N)!” He slapped at your face trying to bring you back to him.

Opening your eyes you groaned. The pain in your leg was intense and your eyelids were heavy as they tried to stay open. You saw Johnny and mustered out a smile that came out more as a grimace. 

At least he was okay.

“Fuck, good,” He breathed out a sigh a relief, “Stay with me ok?” He pleaded as he turned his attention to your most obvious injury.

“Jefferson…” you croaked out. He just shook his head, telling you all you needed to know. There would be time to mourn but for now you had to push the thought away. 

You would think with each loss the pain would get easier, but it never did.

The searing physical pain returned your attention back to your own injuries, most importantly your leg, “Cruz my leg,” you moaned trying to move, “What’s wrong with my fucking leg!?” You tried to sit up, to see the damage, but he placed his hand on your chest keeping you down.

“Don’t. Just look at me, okay. Keep your eyes on my face,” he instructed. Taking his knife out he cut a strip off your already torn pants as he returned his attention to your leg, knowing he had to act fast before you lost too much blood. 

“Oh god, am I gonna die?” You whispered as you tried to keep your eyes open, fear setting in, “I can’t die. I can’t have the last thing I see in this world be your ugly mug,” you joked pathetically trying to distract yourself from the gnawing fear that was threatening to consume you.

He snickered half heartedly,at least you still had your shit humor, as he tied the piece of fabric tightly around your leg as a tourniquet, “Then you fight, you hear me? You don’t want this face to be the last thing you see, then stay alive.” 

Nodding your head you tried to keep your attention on his face, taking in every detail, trying to commit it all to memory, to keep your mind busy and active before it became too much and your eyes drooped shut.

Once he was done he scooted over and gently placed your head in his lap. Acutely aware of your breathing and all of his surroundings, he murmured a quick prayer to whoever may be listening, “Don’t let me fucking lose her.” 

You two had a bit of a fling but your relationship would always be a friendship first and foremost. You were his best friend, his right hand and he was your left, a true team. Losing you would be like losing a part of him. This life was hard enough he didn’t think he could survive that.

He stayed with you until help came, and then refused to leave your side until you were at the hospital where all he could do was sit in the small waiting area for you.

Your last day in the hospital was the last you had seen that ‘ugly mug’ of Johnny Cruz.

~End Flashback~

Now here you were outside the gates to his place of work, hoping he would take you in and provide you with some comfort and protection, even after the long years of having lost touch. 

You felt awful now but at the time after that traumatic experience you cut him off, but in your defense you cut everyone off. You were so angry at him, Jefferson, the world and mostly yourself. 

You couldn’t help but think it should have been you that day who was killed, you didn’t have a family or anyone to go home to, Jefferson did. Meanwhile the same thoughts consumed Coco. It should have him too or at the very least it should have been him who lost a limb and not you.

You were in a dark place for a while after that.

Then you met Paul, and everything seemed so great. He took care of you, helped you out with everything, you could always lean on him. But what you didn’t realize was that he fed off your brokenness, your need to be taken care of and when you started to snap out of it, get yourself back, he felt threatened, which turned to physical and emotional abuse.

The small rumbling of a scooter alerted you to the presence of a man as he pulled up beside you wearing a sparkling red helmet and goggles.

“Can I help you?” He asked with a kind smile on his face.

“Yes, actually,” You replied, fiddling with your hands nervously in front of you, “Do you know if Johnny Cruz is here?” 

The man’s smile grew as he replied, “Yes, I’ll let him know he has a visitor. Chucky by the way,” He extended his hand out, shaking your hand rather excitedly.

“(Y/N)”, you smiled back at him. You noticed his prosthetic hands but didn’t say anything, knowing not everyone was comfortable sharing their stories, however still you wonder just what had happened to the man.

“Come on in,” he said as he drove into the yard and parked his scooter before bouncing off into the building.

You took one last look back at your vehicle, contemplating turning back around before sucking it up and walking through the gates towards the building you had just watched Chucky disappear into.

Chucky burst through the doors just as the guys were getting out of Templo, the large smile never leaving his face, but that wasn’t unusual for the strange man who had become family to the club.

“Where’s the fire, Chucky?” Bishop asked as he watched the man practically bouncing in place.

“There’s a woman here to see you Johnny Coco Cruz,” he said addressing Coco, “very pretty.” Chucky added.

All the men turned to look at Coco but he was just as confused as them. He didn’t know of any women who would come looking for him here besides Letty but Chucky and all the guys already knew her. 

“Another baby mama?” Angel teased as he walked past and behind the bar to grab a beer, popping the top with a satisfying snap.

“I fuckin’ hope not,” Coco groaned as he tried to think who could possibly be looking for him. 

“She said her name was (Y/N).”

Coco’s heart stopped for a moment . He hadn’t heard from you in forever and hadn’t seen you in even longer. You were the last person he was expecting to see here in Santo Padre.

“Did you say (Y/N)?” Angel asked as he passed some beers around, “Wasn’t that the girl you had a fling with while you were serving?” He recognized your name as Coco often talked of you and your time together. 

“It wasn’t just a fling,” Coco said reflecting on your time together.

“Well what are you waiting for, hermano? You can’t just leave her hanging out there all day,” Angel said, “I’ll go get her.” He always wanted to meet you, having heard so much about you. He was curious to know the face behind the legend.

Before Coco could stop him Angel was strutting out the front door, Coco and the rest of the men trailing behind as Chucky stood back and watched.

“Coco you never said she was a fucking babe,” Angel remarked, as he stepped out the door, his loud voice catching your attention.

Coco stepped out just behind Angel as he stared at you standing just a few feet away, a smile instantly gracing his face. You looked good, great even, just as he remembered as you stood there staring back at him, matching his smile in every way. 

He bounded down the stairs rapidly before pulling you into a tight hug almost knocking you back and off balance. You wrapped your arms around him just as tightly clinging on for dear life, “I’m so sorry I was shit at keeping contact,” you muttered into the embrace. 

“Doesn’t fuckin’ matter, you’re here now,” he reassured you before he pulled back holding you at arms length to get another good look at you, you doing the same. 

“Looks like you got a little chubby,” you teased, “One to many beers?” He looked anything but that and you could see the toned muscles of his arms through his shirt, still you couldn’t help yourself from giving him crap.

“You’re one to talk,” he teased back, the banter between you flowing as naturally as if you had spent no time apart. 

“Hey! I lost a good chunk of weight, or do you not remember?” You grinned at him.

He chuckled, “Good to see your humors still shit. I’ve missed that, missed you.” He said earnestly.

“Yeah and I missed your ugly mug,” you teased some more,bumping his shoulder with yours. 

“Yo Coco you gonna introduce us or what?” Angel called from the top of the steps.

Wrapping his arm around your waist he led you up the stairs introducing you to his brothers. The taller man who had been talking was up first. 

“Angel,” he smirked, shaking your hand firmly, “It’s a pleasure. I’ve heard a lot about you. Maybe we can get a drink some time and you can tell me your side of things?” H

“Don’t pay any attention to him. He flirts with anything with a pulse,” Coco said.

“Wow I don’t know if he should be offended, or if I should?” you laughed.

“We could be offended together,” Angel offered with a wink.

Laughing, you rolled your eyes. This guy really was a flirt.

Ignoring Angel and leading you past him Coco introduced you to all the other men as you meticulously memorized their names. They were a good group and you could feel the familia bonds between the club. It made you happy to know Johnny had found such great people to call home, he deserved that more than anyone you knew. 

Family didn’t always mean blood.

“How about we get you a drink,” the older man Taza offered as you were brought further into what you learned was the clubhouse and sat at a table. The atmosphere was cozy and welcoming, Mayans decorations littered throughout. You liked this place.

You chatted effortlessly with Johnny and told him how you were hoping to make Santo Padre your home as well before recalling war stories and tales as all the men listened intently to your recollections. 

“I wish I could have been there,” you said, referring to the time when Coco shot the cigar out of an officer’s mouth, “That guy was a right prick, I can just imagine his face! Fuck I was so jealous when I heard that story.”

Coco laughed as he shrugged it off, “It was nothin’”

“Really? I think it was more than that,” you challenged, a mischievous glint in your eye.

“Yeah? And what’s that?” He asked, leaning on the table towards you awaiting your response. 

“I think you just couldn’t stand to be there without me.” 

“Well it definitely wasn’t as fun without you. I lost my partner in crime that day,” he said referring to the day of the incident, “my best friend.”

“Hey! I thought I was your best friend!” Angel called out from the bar, interrupting your moment as he feigned hurt. 

“The choice between your dumb ass and her? I’d pick her too,” EZ joked, dodging the coaster that Angle flung his way. 

The two brothers bickered a bit as a beautiful young girl came through the front door swinging her back pack onto the nearest chair, “Fuck it’s been a long day.” She groaned walking up and behind Coco, “Who’s this?” She asked looking at you.

“Leticia this is my old friend (Y/N),” Coco introduced, “Letty’s my daughter.” He informed you proudly.

You smiled to yourself, laughing internally. All those years ago he was teasing Jefferson about having daughters and here he was with one himself, “I didn’t know you had a daughter. It’s nice to meet you,” you said smiling at Letty.

“Nice to meet you too,” She smiled before giving Coco a kiss on the cheek and heading back into the kitchen for a snack.

“It’s still kind of new,” he explained, “I’ll tell ya later, it’s kind of a long story.”

You nodded understandingly. There was so much to catch up on, so much had changed whether it felt like it or not.

“At the risk of sounding like an asshole,” Angel spoke up again as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

“That ship’s sailed a long time ago, hermano.” Creeper interrupted before taking a swig of his beer.

Angel shot him a glare before turning his attention back to you, “As I was saying. Can we see the leg?” He knew how you lost your leg, that being one of the stories Coco had shared although not in great detail and was a little curious.

You shrugged and stood up, “Sure,” you really didn’t mind anymore and were proud of serving your country, it was all just a part of your story. 

You pulled up the leg of your jeans showing off the metal prosthetic and exposing your tattoos you had just above it. 

“Nice ink,” Gilly commented as the men looked over your colorful display. On the front of your leg you had a special tattoo in honor of Jefferson. His wife eventually reached out to you and you ended getting along with her well and became close with her and their children. With her approval you had his dog tags tattooed and then a flower for her and her daughters each surrounding it. They all picked out the kind and color and the young girls loved getting to be a part of it. 

You did your best to do right by them and make sure they were taken care of. You sent them birthday cards and money and were hoping to someday have enough saved up to take them to an amusement park and go all out just as he had planned to do.

“You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,” Coco exclaimed as he stood up from his seat and walked over to you starring at your ink, but it wasn’t Jefferson’s he was looking at but that of his and yours catch phrase which you had inked on the back of your leg behind your knee in black ‘I’ve Got Your Six’. “No way,” he whispered in disbelief.

“What?” You asked as you looked at him confused, you didn’t know what the big deal with having a tattoo dedicated to him would be. 

Stepping in front of you he took off his cut grinning before turning his back to you and lifting up his shirt showing off his very own ‘I’ve Got Your Six’ tattoo inked in black on his back. 

You stepped over running your hand across the words grinning yourself now, “Wow we got fucking matching tattoos without even knowing it,” you chuckled. 

Letty watched you and Coco from the kitchen. She didn’t know the whole story but could tell there was something between the two of you and she couldn’t help but ship the two of you together. You were a perfect match for Coco and if she had to help things along the way then that’s exactly what she was going to do. 

“So where are you staying,” She asked as she walked into the room, “Cause you should stay with us. There’s plenty of room.”

“Oh no. I don’t want to be intruding on anyone’s life,” you tried to protest holding your hands up, “I was just gonna get a motel room or something, until I found a place.”

“Nonsense,” she insisted, “You can’t stay in some shitty motel room. Right Coco?” She looked to him for support.

He had thought about offering himself but wanted to be respectful of Letty’s privacy and space. Since she was the one who offered though he figured she must have been cool with you and thought why not. It wouldn’t be the first time you stayed together, “Yeah. We got plenty of room.”

“Okay,” you agreed, smiling at him and Letty.

“Well with that settled I’m gonna head home and get stuff ready. I’ll see you there!” She kissed Coco’s cheek once more goodbye before heading out the door. 

—————————————————————————————————————

You chatted and hung out around the clubhouse for a few more hours before deciding to call it a night and following Coco back to his place. 

Opening the door he led you into his home where Letty greeted you with the biggest smile, “This way,” she said, leading you down the hall, “You can stay in Coco’s room for now.” 

“No that won’t be necessary. The couch is quite fine with me,” you tried to protest for the second time that night.

“Just take the damn bed,” Coco said from behind you, “I’ve slept on far worse than our couch.”

“Go ahead and get settled and I will order some food,” Letty said before dipping out of the room and back down the hall.

Plopping your bag on the bed you sat on the edge giving it a couple bounce checks, “So is this the best bed money can buy?” You asked.

“Best bed my money can,” Coco chuckled before sitting down next to you, “So you gonna tell me what’s going on?” He asked. Turning serious he placed his hand reassuringly on your thigh as he looked at you, “I know it’s been years but I know you better than I know my damn self. I can tell something’s up.”

“It’s nothing,” you said as you looked at your hands folded in your lap. 

Lifting your chin up he raised your face to look at him, brushing the stray tear that betrayed you off your cheek, “Remember we said no secrets? We tell each other the truth even when it’s difficult.”

You nodded, “I just feel so stupid, I mean I’m a fucking marine.” You glanced down before looking back up to meet his eyes once more, the deep brown feeling so comforting and familiar, “I left my ex,” you started, “And I don’t think he will try to find me but I’m not sure.”

“What happened?” His jaw clenched but he kept his voice even as he took your hand in his. 

“It all seemed so perfect, he helped me through all my trauma and shit, when I was at my worst. I guess I felt like I kind of owed him but then things turned bad, he got violent.” You explained, “I had to leave, to get out of there before he killed me or I him.”

“You’re safe here, querida.” He reassured you by pulling your head to his chest and holding you close, “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. I’ve got your six, always have and always will.”

Running his other hand down your back he added, “And if that fucker ever shows his face around here I’ll kill him, or at the very least help you dispose of the body.” 

“Thank you Cruz,” you said, pulling away and looking back at him. 

He kissed your forehead before standing up, “Anytime,” he smiled, handing you his hand and helping you to your feet, “How about we go see if the food’s here.”

Leading you down the hall and to the living room you smiled at Letty as she sat on the couch. Sitting on the opposite side Coco followed and sat between you two wrapping his arms around the both of you, his two favorite girls in the world.

“So what are we watching?” He asked as you and Letty both started a passionate discussion about the show that was on the tv, laughing and sharing your theories with each other.

He smiled to himself listening in even though he had no clue what the fuck you were talking about, he was just happy that the two of you were getting along and happy to have you back in his life once more.


End file.
